


On Rainy Days

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hickeys, Love marks, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Love, Making Out, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Boyfriends, blowjob, im so bad with tags, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: A rainy day can turn into something very interesting when Magnus and Alec have the day off...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	On Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Not much explanation for this, just read the tags (which I'm not very good at but I did my best) and enjoy, I guess?
> 
> A special thanks to Eli and Jo, who gave me the thumbs up for this work! thanks for your support!  
> You can find me on twitter as @malec_lover  
> Take care and stay safe  
> XOXO

Rare are the occasions when both Alec and Magnus are able to enjoy a day off.   
Even rarer are those when they decide to spend the entire day at the loft, enjoying each other's company and even more sporadic are the times when they wake up to the sound of rain pouring down, the sky tinged with gray making the hours seem like nothing more than a detail all day long.

This is one of those rare opportunities, and as soon as Magnus wakes up and sees the grayness of the sky through the small opening in the bedroom curtains, he decides it will be one of those rare occasions.

Diverting his gaze from the dark morning sky, Magnus' eyes fall upon his Shadowhunter next to him, sleeping on his stomach, sprawled out on his black silk sheets that cover him up to his waist. 

His beautiful white skin contrasting exquisitely with the dark color surrounding him, the same color of the runes standing out against his bare skin. 

Magnus' mouth waters at the image in front of him, the muscles in Alec's back, even when relaxed, reveal just how strong the young Lightwood is and the warlock can't help the thoughts that assault his mind.   
The desire to roam every inch of his lover's body, every little space of his exquisite being, to feel him tense under his touch, giving himself to him without restraint.

Shaking his head to snap out of his reverie, Magnus stretches out his hand, his ring-filled fingers glistening in the gloom of the room as he slowly moves them to reach the young man's waist, there where the sheets rest against his smooth skin.  
Magnus swallows audibly and curses under his breath at all the sensations this simple gesture provokes in him. His mouth waters as he feels the first contact with his beloved's skin, so soft, so firm.   
Careful not to arouse him yet, he gently moves the fabric of the young man's body, exposing his boyfriend's wonderful ass, still covered with the thin fabric of his black underwear.

"I don't know who I should thank for the blessing of having you only for me, my Alexander, but hel, I am so grateful" thinks the warlock as he shakes his head at his own erratic thoughts, "what are you doing to me?"

Slowly he settles his body so that it is slightly over his beloved's, and with a reverent touch, he begins to trace the lines of the young man's back, from his strong shoulders, down the line of his spine, to the ridge of his ass and can't help but bite his lips hard at the desire exploding inside him.

Alec twitches at that moment and the muscles in his back tense during as he repositions his body closer to Magnus' and turns to the side, his back to the warlock.

"Thank you, Raziel!" thinks the High warlock with the new position Alec is in, who at any other time or place, would have woken up immediately upon sensing the slightest movement next to him, but here, next to Magnus in his own home, was the only place the nephilim allowed himself to let his guard down and rest without the need to be alert at every instant. 

When Alec goes still again, Magnus trails down his side slowly, tracing the line of his body to his thigh and back up until he plants his hand on the young man's hip and he can already feel himself burning with the desire that overcomes him.  
The blood traveling south of his body and pulsing with anticipation in his crotch.

Molding his body to the young man's, Magnus begins to kiss the back of Alec's neck, slow, soft, hot kisses that send shivers down the Nephilim's skin, as his hand squeezes the Shadowhunter's waist, sticking his ass to Magnus' front and damn, this is absolutely exquisite. The warlock begins to move against the young man's body helplessly, seeking the friction his throbbing erection needs at this moment.  
Still kissing and licking the Shadowhunter's neck, Magnus slides his hand to the other man's thigh, lifting his leg to position it over his own thigh to give himself the space he needs to continue pressing his cock against Alec's ass. The new position rips a growl from Magnus' throat and he tightens his grip on the young man as he bites his man harder than he intended.  
Alec lets out a sleepy moan and begins to move slowly.

"Mmmm" he moans in a husky voice that has an aphrodisiac effect on Magnus "baby-what-ah" a particularly hard thrust of the warlock's hips leaves the words stuck in the throat of the young man who curses under his breath, trying to compose himself to continue speaking "Mags?" he says in a strangled voice as Magnus grabs him by the throat squeezing exquisitely as he turns his head to claim his lips in a desperate kiss.

"I want you so much" whispers the warlock between his lips making the young man's blood boil immediately, "I want-mmm-aaah" tries to continue speaking as the Nephilim pushes his ass against his cock, sinking it between his cheeks, making him feel his heat, "Alexander, I-I need you".

"U-aaah-you can have me my love, always" the younger man replies easily and Magnus immediately reclaims his lips again, biting and tugging at them until they are reddened, then moving to his boyfriend's neck, sucking and making sure to leave several marks on his white skin.

"Tell me-ah ah aaah-what do you want, love?".

"I want to make you mine" gasped Magnus as he moved his hand over the waist of Alec's boxers to then slip his hand into the front and feel the wetness of the young man's arousal, "mmmm so hot" he whispers in his ear before stroking his lover, slow and torturous, making the Nephilim shiver, to then pull his hand out and suck his fingers one by one, tasting his lover´s arousal, while Alec looks at him with wide eyes, his pupils dilated with desire.

"I'm already yours, Magnus" Alec replies, noticeably late, too distracted by how erotic he found the sight of Magnus tasting him like that.

Without another word, Magnus again claims the young man's mouth, as his hand moves once more to Alec's underwear, this time towards the back. His fingers instantly wet, encircle and lightly graze the Shadowhunter's hole, as with his leg he makes the young man open wider for him, slowly, very slowly, he presses down on his entrance, eliciting a hiss from the young man, who closes his eyes overwhelmed by the sensation.  
Magnus inserts the first digit slowly, softly, so fucking slowly and his own cock seems about to explode at the sensation, very slowly, too slowly for Alec's taste, he begins to move it in and out of him, while licking and sucking on his shoulder, whispering in his ear everything he wishes to do with him during this rainy day.  
Alec shudders and trembles at the sound of Magnus' voice, so low and hot on his ear, his body melting with his lover's care and as soon as he feels the second finger working its way into him, he can't help but accompany it with the movement of his hips, trying to feel more in him. This is torturously perfect and his body seems to be on fire now.

"Mags" the young man moans and the warlock silences him with a cheeky kiss, devouring him in the instant, causing Alec's head to cloud completely, all his inhibitions forgotten as the sensations wash over him. He begins to move in sync with the fingers inside him. Panting into Magnus' mouth, who smiles at the young man's reaction.

And suddenly everything stops.

Alec is panting and totally aroused, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, when he finally opens his eyes to look at his beloved, he finds Magnus watching him, his cat-like eyes gleaming in the faint light of the room, his breathing agitated and his cock proudly erect against his hip, and Alec's mouth goes dry in an instant.

Still without saying a word, Magnus helps him to sit up before kissing him passionately once more, but immediately pushing away Alec's hands that were glued to his hips, makes him copy his position, kneeling on the bed and then indicating that he should turn over, sticking the young man's back to his chest, while with his hands he makes him spread his knees a little apart, lifting his ass a little on his lap.  
Running his hands down the young man's thighs, Magnus slides his hands between Alec's ass cheeks, pinning one there to hold him open while with the other he grasps his own dick, spreading his own wetness over his entire length as he prepares himself as well, giving himself a few firm pulls before positioning at the young man's entrance, who waits silently, his head resting on Magnus' shoulder and his breathing quickened by the anticipation of what he knows is to come.  
The rain is pounding hard on the windows and lightning flashes illuminate the room every few minutes, but none of it seems to capture the lovers' attention as they are immersed in each other.  
Magnus begins to sink into Alec, very gently, the head clasping the young man deliciously, making him moan loudly until he manages to enter fully, "you're still so tight, my angel" gasps Magnus in the young man's ear, as he waits for Alec to adjust to the intrusion into his body.  
As Alec begins to sit on his cock himself, Magnus holds as still as possible, trying not to start fucking his boyfriend hard right away. By the time Alec is fully settled over Magnus' lap, his cock buried deep inside the young man, they are both covered in sweat and their ragged breaths flood the room.

"Mags" gasps the young man , as he grabs the back of his beloved's neck to pull him closer to his neck.

"Shhhh-I know honey" hisses Magnus between his teeth as he tries to control himself as he feels Alec contract around him.

Slowly he begins to lift his hips against the young man's ass, thrusting firmly until he can't anymore and retracting until his dick almost falls out of the young man's body to thrust deep inside again.

At first everything is slow, leisurely and hot, so hot that the lovers soon pick up the pace, Magnus ramming upward with desperation and Alec thrusting downward steadily.

At this rate things could be over in the next instant, but instead the minutes seem to stretch on, as they make love with abandon.

Between sloppy kisses and guttural moans, Magnus feels the force of his orgasm spreading through his body and to make sure his partner climaxes beside him, he stretches his hand from being held on Alec's hip to his lovers dick and begins pumping it in rhythm with his hips. The young Nephilim is a mess of moans and curses thrown into the air, every few seconds some "Mags", "Fuck" and "There, right there" escapes from his mouth making the pride in Magnus' chest grow by the second.

"Alexander-mmm" moans Magnus as he's about to come and Alec avoids that still speaking by claiming his lips in a desperate kiss as he comes in his hand and onto the dark sheets, his body shaking from the force of his orgasm and his insides clenching around Magnus uncontrollably, make the warlock finish after a couple more thrusts.

Alec smiles as he feels the warmth of his lover's orgasm inside him, filling him sensually and lets himself fall forward onto his palms, still feeling Magnus buried inside him.

Trying to catch his breath the young man rests his forehead on his own forearms and shudders slightly as he feels Magnus gently pull out of him.

He feels the slight movement on the surface of the bed, but does not have the strength to turn to see where Magnus might be headed.

An instant later he feels Magnus' hot mouth on his ass, gently licking and sucking around his entrance and this shouldn't feel as hot to him as it does but it's fucking erotic.

Magnus is tasting himself inside Alec, moaning and hissing as he causes the younger man to vibrate around his tongue once again.

"Damn, Mags" gasps Alec and arches his back to give the warlock better access.

"Delicious" Magnus whispers before licking the young man's entrance once more and Alec thinks he might come again right then and there, his cock painfully erect once more.

"Damn" Alec growls and in a movement Magnus doesn't even manage to detect the Nephilim is on top of him, pushing him back against the feather pillows and devouring his mouth hard.

An instant later, Alec is licking and nibbling on Magnus' nipples, making him arch his back towards his face and panting helplessly, the young man stops and fixes his gaze on the cat eyes he loves so much, before grinning mischievously, then sinking his face between Magnus' shoulder and neck, biting down hard and causing a million obscenities to escape the warlock's mouth.

Smiling once more, he begins to move down his beloved's chest, sucking and licking the lines of his muscles, until he reaches his abdomen, where his navel should be, smiles even wider and blows precisely at that point, causing the warlock's hands to tremble and lose the strong grip they had on his hair.

"You are terrible, Alexander" his lover says smiling at him, as he pulls the hair at the back of the young man's head.

Alec smiles wider, those beautiful lips red from previous kisses and bites are the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen in his entire life and as he admires them he loses a second of focus to where they are going, until he feels them around his now half hard member, but which he is sure won't take long to become fully hard again.  
The Nephilim gently kisses the tip of his lover's cock and smiles at the look on his boyfriend's face, as Magnus is about to speak, he takes the head between his lips and sucks hard, causing Magnus' eyes to immediately close at the sensation.

"Fuuuck" moans the warlock and his grip on the young man's hair tightens.

Alec doesn't even stop to watch him again, instead, he presses his lips on his beloved's dick and starts bobbing his head, up and down, taking more and more of his beloved with each movement, until it touches the bottom of his throat, causing another wave of curses to explode in Magnus' mouth.  
Trying to relax to take all of his boyfriend in his mouth, Alec opens his eyes and looks directly at his lover, who is biting his lower lip hard.   
The Nephilim smiles seeing his beloved's reaction and continues without pausing, until he begins to feel Magnus' member pulsing on his tongue. He released it with a final suck just above the tip and motioned Magnus to settle back on the pillows.  
Magnus obeyed immediately and Alec bent down again to lick from his entrance to his perineum, then following the vein on the side of his member.

"Could you-emm-you know-prepare yourself with magic?" he asked huskily, "I need to be in you right now" he concluded licking the inside of the warlock's thigh.

Magnus smiled at the ferocity in Alec's gaze, the fire in his beautiful eyes, the tongue running across his tempting lips, and with a snap of his fingers he felt himself stretch and relax for his Shadowhunter. Alec smiled and licked his own lips before kneeling in front of the warlock.

He let his cock sink between Magnus' ass cheeks, brushing his entrance with the tip wet and warm from precome, as he took Magnus by the hips and pulled him closer to his body, spreading his legs apart and putting them around his waist.

"Alexander, stop playing with me" the warlock warned him as the young man shifted his hips causing the rubbing to make Magnus shiver as he felt him over his entrance pressing lightly, tantalizing him with the anticipation of feeling it inside him, making his breath hitch, thinking of Alec taking him like this, making him his in the way he likes best, claiming Magnus as his own, just the way the warlock is fascinated by.

"Alexander" the warlock warned again, arching an eyebrow at the playful gaze of the Nephilim who did nothing but move tentatively, deliberately slowly, repeating the rubbing of his erection at his beloved's entrance over and over again.

Until Magnus could stand it no longer and taking him in his hand, while Alec again took him by the hips, he pushed his lover´s cock against his hole, using his legs around the young man to make him go forward and bury himself inside him in one thrust.

"Damn it, Mags" gasped the Shadowhunter, beginning to move inside him without pause.  
Imposing a relentless rhythm the Nephilim began to take his boyfriend, who was quick to match his rhythm, moving against him, taking him as deep as possible, making him reach for his prostate with each thrust!

"Arg-ah-Alex-Alexander-Alexander" he gasped as he grabbed the back of the young man's neck to pull him closer to him.

Alec smiled against the warlock's mouth, enjoying seeing him as desperate as he himself felt, kissed him again and grabbed his legs, loosening his grip around his waist.  
Hugging slightly, he took Magnus by the ankles again and placed one of his legs over his shoulder, then adjusted his body to the warlock's and continued to thrust with abandon against his lover, causing the room to echo with the sound of skin-on-skin pounding, there where his forehead mercilessly smacked Magnus' ass.

"You're-you're-my-doom" gasped the Shadowhunter, punctuating each word with a firm lunge against his boyfriend.

Magnus was biting his fist, trying to control his breathing in the face of his boyfriend's attack, but a few lunges later he couldn't take it anymore and begged Alec to change positions before this ended embarrassingly soon for the high warlock.

Alec lifted him up as if it were effortless and glued him to the back of the bed, kneeling once more in front of him, he penetrated him again and with slower but firm thrusts, continued to make love to him.

Magnus' legs began to tremble a few minutes later and his whole body seemed to be on fire. His mind was absolutely clouded by the sensations around him, Alec's body pressed against his, his own member pressed between his abs as Alec pushed inside him, his insides about to burst, his lips swollen from the kisses and bites of his Nephilim, it was all too much for the Downworlder who in the back of his mind, thought about how he could have missed something as wonderful as this in over four hundred years of life, only to realize that this, what he was experiencing right now, was not just about something physical.   
He could never have experienced it, he was sure now, because this, this wasn't just about sex. It was Alexander, the love of his life, the owner of his body, his soul, his heart... the best gift that life had given Magnus, after so many moments of doubts and sadness, of infinite disappointments and sorrows, Alexander was different, he was the right one, his heaven on earth.

Looking into his eyes, Magnus took the young man's face between his hands and whispered "I love you" and then gave him a tender kiss, Alec smiled against his mouth and repeated the words full of feelings and passion "as I love you, baby".

It could have been seconds or minutes later, Magnus' mind no longer registering them, when they both finished once again, making a mess of their bed. Their bodies bathed in sweat, their breaths heaving, their minds and hearts satisfied. Kissing softly as they embraced and wrapped their legs around each other's. Enjoying this moment together.

This was the difference, this was what it felt like to make love to someone, this was giving yourself body and soul....

And on this day of incessant rain, it was how Magnus finally discovered it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your opinions and thoughts on this little story, thanks for reading!


End file.
